Accompanied by a song
by calliopestories
Summary: A series of one shots inspired by song lyrics, standalone chapters. Mostly reveal and confession fics.
1. And so it goes

**A/N: I came across an a capella version of this song and this happened... Here's the link: watch?v=rsVuqwVccRw**  
 **I might add more chapters but they will stand alone. Please leave a review and let me know if you find a song that would work for this!**

 **Disclamer to be safe: I don't own this song or this show.**

* * *

 _ **And so it goes – Billy Joel**_

 _In every heart there is a room  
A sanctuary safe and strong  
_"Princess?" Chat noir whispered while knocking on Marinette's open window. "Come on Chat, it's a school night. Don't you have anything better to do than to visit me?" The soft voice that answered him sounded tired. "I want… I need to talk to you. There is something I need to get off my chest and now is as good a time as any to do it. Please let me in." He basically begged her with his big emerald eyes. "You know I can't resist sad kitten eyes!" Marinette said jokingly. Chat didn't laugh. For what seemed like the first time, he was serious about something. "You can come in."

 _To heal the wounds from lovers past  
Until a new one comes along  
_He had loved Ladybug from the moment he first met her. But he didn't want to chase her any longer. She had made it clear that she wasn't interested. Sure, she cared for him, but not romantically. They were partners and a relationship would only distract them from the job. Even though Chat Noir agreed with her vision, his heart still broke every time she turned him down.

When he was at his lowest point, someone unexpected gave him hope again. His classmate Marinette was too late for school as well. As they walked through the hallway Marinette's rambling distracted him from the gaping hole in his chest. This was the first time they had had a real conversation. It was a superficial talk about school, but it made Adrien feel as if she had tied a string around him to keep him from falling apart. But the cracks got bigger as time went by and soon one string wouldn't be enough.

That was the first night he visited her as Chat Noir.

 _I spoke to you in cautious tones_  
 _You answered me with no pretence  
_ He had disguised it as a post-akuma-checkup-visit, even though she hadn't been akumatized. After some eye rolling Marinette had let him in and offered him a croissant as they started talking. And slowly but surely they started to open up to each other. They both needed someone to talk to and when the time came, the girl was sad to see him go.

Soon his visits –that were a rarity at first- became a regular thing. They would eat some leftovers from the bakery, vent about their day and play the occasional videogame. They enjoyed each other's company and looked forward to their next meeting. Over time, they had truly grown fond of each other. But Chat Noir was still protective of his identity, so he tried not to show too much affection when he met her as Adrien.

Until one day Chat found Marinette sobbing in her room. It took him a lot of comforting and cat jokes until she was willing to share what was causing to cry. "There is this boy in my class I have a crush on, and someone else caught his attention before I could confess to him. She trapped him with her lies and he doesn't seem to realize this. I would give anything to be with him but I'm too scared to tell him how I feel. I really need to move on, but I don't know how." She started to tear up again, but this time they were angry tears. "It's my own fault, I should have said something ages ago. But I didn't dare. I didn't want to lose what we had and now I have to bear the consequences."

When he asked her which boy caused her to feel this miserable, she didn't try to lie. "Adrien Agreste."

 _And still I feel I said too much  
My silence is my self-defence  
_"I should have told you this months ago, but I didn't dare. Ladybug would give me a lecture, kick my ass and kill me if she knew about this. Not necessarily in that order." Chat glanced at a confused Marinette with a conflicted look. "And don't tell me I should listen to Ladybug, she might be my partner but she doesn't own me." He added, anticipating Marinette's response. "I just can't lie any longer. Plagg, claws off!"

Where Chat Noir disappeared in a flash of green, Adrien took his place. Plagg fell onto his lap and luckily the kwami was too tired to say anything. As he looked up his eyes met Marinette's. She looked absolutely baffled and took a step back. "Chat… Adrien…" she muttered in disbelief. In her head the pieces slowly fell in place. Her look suddenly saddened. "So are you here to turn me down a second time?"

 _And every time I've held a rose_  
 _It seems I only felt the thorns  
_ The poor boy had been let down so many times that he had learned to expect the worst from everything. So when Plagg pointed out that his girlfriend –as he teasingly called her- didn't talk to him all that much, he assumed she just didn't like him. She probably still blamed him for the gum incident on the first day of school.

His beliefs got turned around when she spoke to him that day in the hallway. She started to blab about what people would think when they arrived together and offered to wait a few minutes before entering the classroom. An airy conversation, but not one she would have with a person she disliked. He felt like he had befriended her for the second time.

 _And so it goes, and so it goes  
And so will you soon I suppose  
_"I'm not, I swear. I wanted you to know who I am, Marinette. I care about you too much to abuse your hospitality any longer. I like coming here and getting to know you better, but I want you to do the same. I want you to know everything about me. And how can you know somehow who is too cowardly to show his face?"

"Why do you have to mess everything up Chat?" She refused to call him by his name. "We had a good thing going on here and you just had to throw everything away! Did you ever think about me? Did you think about how dangerous this situation is? I didn't want to know your identity! You were right, Ladybug will be furious when she hears about this!"

He was prepared for her to be angry for not telling her for so long, but the opposite was true. He softened his voice in an attempt to calm her down but it only fuelled her fire. "Please don't tell her. I just couldn't keep this to myself any longer. I want you to know every part of me because I love you!" There it was. He had finally spit out what he couldn't even admit to his kwami.

 _But if my silence made you leave_  
 _Then that would be my worst mistake  
_ "You what?" Marinette screamed out, more surprised than angry. "I understand if you don't feel the same." Adrien continued softly. "After all I've been nothing but amicable to you. At first I thought you hated me. And later, when I realised that wasn't the case and I started visiting you, I didn't get too close because I was protecting my secret. When you started about moving on last week after I consoled you I panicked. I had no idea you had a thing for me! And I swear I didn't know Lila was romantically interested in me until you pointed it out!"

"Oh come one, she was practically drooling over you!" she snapped at him. "I didn't see her true intention. I thought she was just being friendly. And she said she knew Ladybug. I didn't mean to hurt you, but that doesn't make it right. I understand if my cold behaviour made you dislike me."

 _So I will share this room with you  
And you can have this heart to break  
_"And what happened to Chat's so-called love for Ladybug? You flirted with her all the time!" she asked reproachfully. "I finally accepted what she was trying to tell me from the beginning. Our relationship is but professional, and I agree that that's how it should be. I care about her and I love her, but it is no longer a love I want to see returned. I continued flirting anyway to make distract Ladybug. She is always so serious and concentrated, I was trying to lessen the tension a bit.

You are my special girl now, my Princess. You filled the hole she left behind and made me whole again, you kept me from shattering." He saw the look on her face an realized how that last bit sounded. "You are in no way a replacement for Ladybug! Don't even dare to suggest that I find you second rate. You are your own person, and I have fallen for you. Do with that information what you want."

 _And this is why my eyes are closed_  
 _It's just as well for all I've seen  
_ This had gone way smoother in his head. In that world, she was delighted when she saw his face and they had sailed away on their instant relationship. That, however, was only a daydream. In reality Adrien couldn't even look at her. He stared at his shoelaces while he felt Marinette's cobalt eyes burn a hole in his skull. For what seemed like hours they didn't say a word. They both just sat there while taking everything in. Because this reveal changed everything. It didn't matter what they did next, things would never be the same again. Not as superheroes and not as civilians.

 _So I would choose to be with you_  
 _That's if the choice were mine to make_  
 _But you can make decisions too_  
 _And you can have this heart to break  
_ It took all the courage Adrien had left in his body to break the silence. "Marinette, I truly care about you. I always have but I was too blind to see it. I would like to go out with you, but essentially I want to be part of your life in the way that you like best. Even if that is just friends. That is everything I wanted to say tonight. No more secrets, I've come clean." The girl just looked at him, unable to move, silent as before. "Please say something! Anything!" Adrien begged.

 _And so it goes, and so it goes_  
 _And you're the only one who knows.  
_ Marinette finally snapped out of her dazed state. She didn't trust her voice to deliver the words that welled up in her heart. She started walking towards the boy that had shown her his soul and expected nothing in return. She admired his courage and couldn't bear to see him fall apart like this. She was still shocked from the plot twist their story had taken but she thanked the heavens for this moment.

She folded her arms around Adrien's trembling body and started to pet his blond locks as he slowly melted into the warmth of her hug. "Yes," She whispered softly in his ear. She let go to look him in the eyes. "There is nothing I want more than to go out with you." The words finally came out, accompanied by a kiss on the cheek as the both started blushing. Adrien exhaled as he realised he had been holding his breath for god knows how long. He cupped her cheek as he leaned towards her, but the girl stopped him.

Marinette pulled herself together. "I have something to say too. About the no secrets part. You see, there is something about me that no one knows." The boy's curious eyes met hers. "You might want to sit down for this one," she added with a smug grin.


	2. Grenade

**A/N: I wrote this after hearing the 60's cover of this song on PostmodernJukebox' YouTube channel and falling in love with their version. There are a lot of small time jumps in this one shot but I didn't want to put a line break after every paragraph.**

 **Thank you _Miraculous Bandit_ and _.Nerd1018_ for leaving a nice review!**

 **Disclaimer to be safe: I don't own this song or this show, only my imagination.**

* * *

 _ **Grenade-Bruno Mars**_

 _Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all, but you never give  
_"When are you going to start thinking about me?" Chat Noir yelled while pushing her against the wall. She was unable to move, trapped by his leather arms. "Come to your senses, Chat!" Ladybug begged. "This is the akuma talking, snap out of it!" The boy, however, didn't hear her in his current state. "It's about time I took what is rightfully mine," he continued while closing the remaining distance between them.

Marinette was having such a great day at school –she came in time, didn't fall asleep, aced a test, didn't scream when Adrien greeted her- when it happened again. She heard screaming and tried to remember how many akumas she had fought this week while the alarm started ringing. Hawkmoth must have a lot of time on his hands. "Okay class, you know the drill by now. Follow me to the evacuation spot. Leave your bags here, Ladybug will make sure nothing happens to them," Ms. Bustier ordered with a sigh. Luckily for said Ladybug, the other classes didn't evacuate that calmly and she used the commotion in the hall to sneak away and transform.

"Well Buginette, you got here quickly! Do you _paw_ -haps go to this school?" She jumped up, startled by the sudden voice accompanied by a hand on her shoulder but pulled herself together as she recognised the green gaze that locked onto hers. "Quit being nosy, Chaton, we have to concentrate on helping this person." She turned around and missed his disappointed look as she pushed his hand away.

It wasn't that difficult to find the akuma, because she stood in the middle of the schoolyard and screamed at the top of her lungs: "I AM THE THERAPIST AND CONSULTATIONS HAVE STARTED." It was a middle-aged woman, dressed in a colourful satire of a business suit with black ink blotches all-over and a jagged mask to cover her identity. She was threatening the evacuating students with something that looked like a cross between a gun and a big pen.

The headmaster, Mr. Damocles, caught their attention from a corner of the schoolyard. "Thank god you guys are here, this woman has gone insane!" he said while throwing his hands in the air. "She is a student therapist at our school. Or at least she was, I just fired her because the school had to make a budget cut. Obviously she didn't take it well and transformed into that thing before my very eyes! Now she's blabbing about proving herself and bringing everyone in touch with their hidden desires. That's all I know, please stop her from harming my students!" he begged while running off to the evacuation spot in front of the school.

Now Paris' heroes were alone with the akuma. Chat Noir glanced at his partner. "Same old tactic, I distract and you cleanse?" he asked with a sad smirk. Ladybug nodded almost unnoticeable. She didn't like this tactic of theirs, but somehow it always ended up like that.

 _Should've known you was trouble, from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open. Why were they open?  
_Ladybug was unable to move as soft lips touched hers. She was overwhelmed by the sudden warmth and subconsciously moved along with it. Only halfway Chat's kiss she realized what was happening. Her eyes flew open and she tried to push him away. She couldn't give him what he wanted so badly, not like this. "This isn't you Chat, don't let this woman control you like this!" She almost screamed the words but they still didn't hit their target. "This is me, I want this. But you don't know that, do you? Why would you bother to pay any attention to me, I'm only your sidekick," he replied while grinding his teeth.

"Finally, Ladybug and Chat Noir. You made me wait, that's not a good way to start a consultation!" The akuma laughed maniacally. "Now let's see what hidden fears and supressed feelings you have." She immediately aimed her weapon at Ladybug and took the shot. The girl knew she couldn't get away in time a braced herself for the impact… Which didn't come. She opened her eyes and saw that Chat had thrown himself in between her and the projectile. She noticed the ink blotch the weapon had left on his cheek. The boy fell over, but not before giving the girl a last concerned smile, one she didn't deserve.

 _Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash, you tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked, 'cause what you don't understand is...  
_"I love you, Ladybug," he said softly. And then louder: "All I want is for you to love me back! But clearly, you don't care about me since you never noticed. It broke my heart when you said the Copycat was the one who was really in love with you." Ladybug tried to think of an answer, uneasy under his piercing gaze. She desperately tried to think about signs he had given her, but couldn't remember any. The hero treated Ladybug and Marinette the same way. "I had no idea Chat. You flirt with everyone, how was I supposed to know?"

 _I'd catch a grenade for you, throw my hand on a blade for you  
I'd jump in front of a train for you, you know I'd do anything for you  
_"NO!" Ladybug screamed. The cat hat taken a hit for her –again. She turned to the Therapist as the boy collapsed at her feet. "What did you do to him?" she demanded. The villain of the day grinned. "Who, me? I only helped him get in touch with his feelings. Soon everything he buried deep inside will come pouring out. Are you ready for that, Ladybug? How well do you know your partner anyway? Because the only way to heal him is to help him work through his problems, and I can't guide him since I have a busy schedule!" she explained while running off.

The heroine started to follow her but stopped when she saw Chat coming by. The girl returned and grabbed his arm to help him up. "I don't need your help, I'm not weak," he growled while shaking off her hand. The blotch was now moving around on Chat's face, no longer black but boiling with bright colours. "I never said you were weak, but you're hurt. I only wanted to help you." A demonic look appeared on the cat's face. "That's the problem with you, you do whatever you want," he said while forcing her backwards. "You don't care about anyone but yourself. When are you going to start thinking about me?"

 _Oh, I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby, but you won't do the same  
_"How many hits did I take for you? How many times did the akumas control me? Not everything is fixed by your charm, you know." He was really getting angry by now, shaking her shoulders with every sentence. "I have to live with myself, knowing what I did. I have scars all-over because you can protect Paris, but apparently I'm not worthy of your care!"

She wanted to protest but didn't find the right words. Because somewhere he was right. The fact that he got hurt so many times kept Marinette up at night. Often she woke up screaming from a nightmare where Chat died while she could've saved him. Maybe she deserved his wrath.

She tried to escape his grip again, but he didn't even flinch. "I can forgive you," he continued, "but not for nothing." Ladybug took the bait: "What is it? What can I do to help you? Tell me Chat, I'd do anything for you! You're not my sidekick, you're my partner!" She felt saltwater welling up in her eyes as Chat took her face in his gloved hands, his look suddenly softer. "That's all I wanted to hear. Love me, Ladybug. Love me and I will take on the world for you! I will protect you or die trying." His gaze kept hers hostage as he slowly leaned in for the second time.

 _If my body was on fire, oh, you'd watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar, 'cause you never, ever, ever did, baby  
_The girl pushed him away with a single finger on his nose, like she had done so many times before. The ink blotch boiled red while he pulled a face. "You said you'd do anything! You liar!" His expression quickly shifted back to hysterical. "I know what I said, Minou, but I can't do this. Not like this, it isn't fair. Not to mention that you're not yourself right now." He growled again: "And to who exactly isn't this fair? I want it, you benefit from it and Paris has been waiting for it. Spit it out!" he added when he saw Ladybugs uneasy expression. She looked at her non-existing shoelaces while trembling under the burn of his stare. "It's not that I don't love you. I do, more than I dare to admit. I just love someone else more, mon Minou."

She looked up at Chat Noir as she saw it in his eyes flame up with rage. "Who is it? I demand you to give me a name! I at least have the right to know the name of my competition in love before I annihilate them." Ladybug remained silent for a while, considering all her options. She was a bad liar and her partner would surely notice if she tried to deceive him. Telling the truth might be her best option, since Adrien was surely safe. Somehow his dad always knew when an akuma attacked the school and would send the Gorilla to pick his son up. By now, he was probably protected by the new and improved defence system of the Agreste mansion. Though she couldn't help but worry about the boy. She trembled as she moved her lips to Chat's ear, whispering with a hoarse voice: "I'm hopelessly in love with Adrien Agreste."

 _But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you, throw my hand on a blade for you  
I'd jump in front of a train for you, you know I'd do anything for you  
Oh, I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby, but you won't do the same  
_Ladybug could never have imagined the impact of her words on the boy in front of her. He flew backwards while looking at her in shock. The blotch on his face started to calm down and turned black. "You're lying," he mumbled, but his statement lacked his usual conviction. "I wish I was, Kitty, but I can't help the way I feel. I love you Chat, but Adrien is my entire world. Please don't hurt him, I don't think I could forgive you if you did." The tears were running down her cheeks as she thought about the chance of Adrien getting hurt. She could kick herself for bringing her crush in danger, only seconds ago it seemed like the best option. She didn't know if she could cleanse the akuma alone before Chat got to the love of her life.

To her surprise, the ink disappeared and a dashing smile appeared on Chat's face. He walked towards her and caught her in a bone crushing hug. "That wasn't so difficult, now was it? I knew you loved me, you just needed to say it. As I promised, I will be your knight for as long as you'll have me. So let's go and defeat this pesky akuma before she creates a _cat_ -astrophe, now shall we?" Ladybug was baffled. "What happened? How are you cured? You wanted me to say I love someone else? I don't understand," she said with a confused sigh. "Do you perhaps know Adrien?" she asked cautiously. Chat grinned nervously, his eyes twinkling like a kid's on Christmas Eve. "About as well as I know myself. But let's talk about this after we've thanked this Therapist by putting her out of business all over again!"

Chat Noir tried not to start skipping as they ran towards what would be the shortest akuma battle ever. He really tried.


End file.
